Unexpected
by Nicholh2008
Summary: Bella wakes up in a strangers bed, her attempt at forgeting the past didn't work out so well, and now she's going to have to deal with some unexpected events, including finding the mystery man and telling him some life altering news. Violence, lang. & lem
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I know this is a new story, and I'm sorry for those of you who are waiting on Romeo and Juliet, but I'm really stuck on what to do next in that story. If you have any ideas let me know. I'm hoping this will help me with my other stories, It came to me last night and I couldn't stop thinking about it. And I do know where I want this to go. But any advice or suggestions would be appreciated! Thanks and I hope you like this!**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Twilight, Sadly**

**Chapter one **

I woke up with my head throbbing, _I will never drink again_, I thought. _Yeah right_, I argued with myself_, thats what you said the last time._

Okay, so I drink occasionally and have fun, but Alice or Rose normally stop me, or I stop myself, before I've drank too much. But last night was different, last night I was trying to forget.

Jake, the one name that I tried to erase from my mind, at least for one night.

_Now is not the time_ I scalded myself. I looked around for the first time and noticed I was not in my room._ Shit._ I was alone in a room I have never seen before I closed my eyes and tried to think back to the night before... _nothing damn it. Okay, now lift the sheet to make sure you're still clothed. _My eyes clamp tighter as I lift the sheet, I slowly opened my eyes afraid of what I would see. _Fuck! Nothing, I'm naked in a strangers bed. At least said stranger isn't here. You gotta leave, get up, get dressed and go. NOW!_

I hopped out of the bed and rushed around the room trying to find the clothes I was wearing last night, there wasn't much so it didn't take long. I slipped on the little, tight black dress Alice has forced on me and found my shoes. _Underwear, underwear, wheres my damn underwear?_ I heard water running on the other side of one of the doors in the large bedroom. _Fuck it, just leave, it's not like Alice doesn't have more underwear for you hiding in her closet. _

I grabbed my shoes and quietly exited the room. _Holy shit, where am I?_ This was the nicest apartment I have ever seen, and it's huge... _No time for a tour Bella, get your ass out of here._ Right, the front door. _There it is, now go_. _Wait, thats not a door, it's an elevator... who cares just get out of here. _I push the button and the doors open immediately, I got in and push lobby, _please close please close. _The doors close and I sighed in relief.

When the doors open to the lobby my breath catches in my throat, _Cullen building? Who the hell was I with? I've never met anyone who could afford living in one of the Cullen buildings, let alone the penthouse! _

_Get a cab and go home._ On the way back to my shared apartment with Alice and Rose I tried to remember what happened the night before. Still nothing.

When the cab arrived at my complex I hand him the the fare plus tip from my purse and walk into my building._ Maybe Alice or Rose will remember... God I hope so. _I unlocked the door silently and slip inside.

"Where the hell have you been?" Rose screamed before the door is even shut. I spun around and clutched my heart.

"Holy shit Rose you almost gave me a heart attack!" I leaned against the door and waited for the interrogation.

"YOU!? Do you have any idea how much you scared us when we saw you weren't in your bed this morning?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened." my body slid down the door and I fell to the floor, I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. "I don't remember _anything_ Rose!" I sobbed

"Oh honey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so mad. I was just so scared, with everything that has happened, and then you didn't come home last night... My mind just wandered. I should call Alice, she's out looking for you." That just made me sob harder.

Rose pulled out her phone and dialed Alice's number. "Yeah she's here... No... Alice you need to get back here, she doesn't remember anything about last night... yeah... okay see you in a bit."

"When did everything get so fucked up Rose?" I cried into her shoulder.

"I don't know honey. Come on, lets get you into a hot bath, it'll make you feel better." She helped me into the bathroom and drew me a bath with bubbles. About ten minutes into the bath I was drifting off to sleep when I heard Alice and Rose having a heated discussion. I was so out of it I only caught a few words.

"I don't know........remember....."

"Jacob....... Son of a bitch......."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sunday came and went in a blur, Monday morning I got up and headed off to work. I work in one of the public libraries in New York City. I enjoy my work, I love when it's reading time for the younger kids, every Tuesday and Thursday. I have been fortunate enough to maintain a high level of employment there, working as one of the head librarians. I won't bore you with the details, but know that I enjoy my work, it's my home away from home.

I was sitting in my office working on the upcoming month calender of events when my mind drifted off to this weekend, I had tried hard to remember anything about Friday night but nothing was coming back to me. Had I just drank too much? Was I drugged? Did I want to be with the man I spent the night with? Who was he? Should I have stuck around and waited for him?

My mind was spinning and I couldn't think of anything else but that night for the rest of the day. I just wanted to go home and go to sleep.

The rest of the week turned out just like Monday, only every night I had dreams about the mysterious man. I didn't know if they were just my mind confusing the shit out of me, or my memories coming back. There wasn't much I could go on, Just me and said guy in his bedroom. I never saw his face, only felt his lips on my skin. Is it even possible to feel in a dream?

Friday night Alice and Rose were going out again, I opted out. Around midnight the phone rang. _Who in the hell could be calling this late? _

"Hello?"

Silence...

"Hello, anyone there?"

Breathing...

"Who is this? Jake?"

Click.

My chest started heaving, I couldn't control the sobs that were coming from my mouth. _Did he find me? I can't be here alone. _I picked the phone back up and immediately dialed Alice's number.

"Alice's psychic hotline" She slurred.

"Alice?" I cried.

"Bella? Oh god whats wrong?" She asked completely sobering once hearing the panic in my voice.

"I... think... _Hiccup_... he... found... me." I sobbed into the phone.

"Shit, we'll be right there. Make sure all the doors and windows are locked." She said, I could here her rushing around grabbing her things. Rose was in the background saying goodbye to whomever they were with.

"Okay." I replied.

"Bella, Honey we're getting a cab now. Don't hang up okay, keep talking to us." Rose said in the background.

"Okay." I rushed around and checked all the windows and the door. Locked.

"There will be an extra 20 in it if you get us there in 5 minutes." I heard Rose say to the cab driver.

"Bella, we'll be there soon. Just stay on the phone." Alice said.

Within 5 minutes they where inside the apartment holding onto me while I sobbed uncontrollably. They helped me into my bedroom and held me until I fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Over the next few weeks Rose and Alice made sure I was never left alone, our house number was changed and the police were contacted.

Work was hard on me. I was distracted by memories of Jake, and my dreams of mystery man kept getting more vivid. Never once did I see his face, but I now saw a body and messy bronze hair. Every night I woke in a cold sweat, panting. They felt so real, I was quickly becoming addicted to my dreams.

I slept a lot, just hoping to get a glimpse of my mystery man. I never told Alice or Rose about my dreams, they just assumed everything that was happening was causing me to have a breakdown.

I got so bad that they insisted I go to a doctor and talk about getting on some anti anxiety pills, or anti depressants, basically anti anything. I stopped eating, I was making my self literally sick. Rose demanded I took a day off telling me she made me an appointment with her doctor.

We were in the waiting room and my mind drifted to him, I couldn't stop thinking about him. Something wasn't letting me, for the last six weeks or so he was all I thought about. Jake barely entered my mind, to that I was thankful for. My name was called bringing me out of my fantasies. We walked into the room together.

"Hello Miss Swan, my name is Dr. Shultz, What can I help you with today?" He asked me. I looked over at Rose. His eyes followed mine. "Ah, Miss Hale, how good to see you."

"You too Doc, I'm worried about Bella. She's been sleeping a lot, she hasn't been eating and she's making herself sick. We've had some issues the past few weeks that have been really hard on her and I think she's shutting herself off. I'm afraid she's going into some kind of depression." She said concerned.

"I see. Miss Swan, when was your last period?" he asked me. _SHIT! No, please no._

"I don't remember, over a month ago, but I just figured it was stress related, It's happened before." I said a little panicked.

"Calm down, It's very possible that you're correct. Lets just have you take a test and check okay? Do you remember when you last had intercourse?"

"About 6 weeks ago." I replied.

"Okay, lets get you that test shall we."I nodded and he told me to go pee in a cup. Okay, he said it a little different than that, but thats what he meant.

"Bella, are you okay? I never even considered that you could be pregnant." Rose asked me.

I was shaking, we had been alone for about 5 minutes now. I didn't have time to answer, the doctor came in with a big machine on a cart._ Oh god, this can't be good._

"Miss Swan, you test came back positive. I'm going to preform a pelvic exam and then we're going to take a look at the baby okay?" All I could do was nod. I was in total shock. Everyone left the room so I could get changed.

After the doctor was done with the exam he stuck some cold, long wand thing up in me. He said My uterus was too far from the surface right now so he had to do an internal ultra sound.

"There's your baby." He said pointing to a jelly bean on the screen. My eyes teared. "Here, let's listen to the heart beat." _Heart beat!? Already!? _The next thing I knew the room was surrounded in a fast flutter of thumps. My baby. Mine and mystery guy. _Oh my god, I don't even know who he is._ When the doctor left I got dressed, and left the doctors office.

We were outside and I just collapsed.

"BELLA!" Rose screamed. She rushed over to me and held me.

"What am I going to do Rose? I don't even know who he is." I sobbed

"We'll find him Bella, don't worry everything will be okay." I don't know how long I sat in her arms crying, minutes, hours who knows. I could only think of one thing.

_I was going to be a mother._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Let me know what you think. If you're interested I'll keep writing! Please review! And if you read my other stories and you have ideas for me, PLEASE tell me, I need a muse! I'm stuck on them!**

**REVIEW!! ------------------- **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Chapter Two**

"Bella, Lets go home. We'll try to figure out who he is. Alice will help." Rose helped me stand and we walked to her Red BMW convertible. The ride to our apartment was quiet. So I was left to my thoughts._ How am I going to find him? I don't remember which Cullen building he lived in. I was just trying to get out of there._ I was brought out of my thoughts by Rose pulling into her parking space.

Alice was on the computer when we walked into our apartment. "Good, you're here. We need to find Bella's mystery man." Rose said sitting down on the couch. Alice turned towards her.

"Why?" She asked sounding confused.

Rose looked at me as if saying 'go on, tell her'. I sighed and looked at Alice with tears in my eyes.

"Oh my god, you're pregnant, aren't you?" Alice squealed. _Was she excited about this!? _I nodded and she screamed. My head shot up and stared at her is disbelief, Rose had the same expression as me. "What?" Alice asked. "I'm excited, I'm going to be an aunt, I'll get to buy a bunch of baby clothes!!" I rolled my eyes. Of course my best friend would be thinking that.

"Alice, I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't even know who he is." I said softly.

"Well lets go over what you do remember, tell us everything." Rose said

"Not much, just that we were at one of the Cullen buildings." I replied.

"Wow Bells, you know how to pick 'em! Anyone who lives in the Cullen buildings are loaded." Alice said

"Yeah, and he lived in the penthouse!" I said. She screamed.

"Holy shit Bella! Why didn't you tell us this a long time ago?" Alice yelled. She turned back to the computer and started typing furiously. I looked at Rose confused.

"Bella, only a member of the Cullen family lives in the penthouse." Rose answered me.

"What!? I don't understand."

"Bella Swan, you slept with a Cullen. Holy shit! You got knocked up by a Cullen, that baby just hit the baby jackpot." Alice said not turning from the computer.

Rose's eyes went wide. "wow" she whispered.

"Here, who is it?"Alice asked. I looked at her and she turned the computer monitor towards me. I got up to get a better look.

I felt my knees go weak. "Wow" Rose said. "Bells, you're baby is going to be one gorgeous baby, no matter who the daddy is." We were looking at a picture of the whole family, I looked at them one at a time.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen, age 57, blonde, nope. Emmett Cullen, age 28, brown hair with slight curls, maybe. Jasper Cullen, age 26, dirty blonde hair, longer with curls, doubtful. Edward Cullen, age 25, bronze hair that looked like he just crawled out of bed, but it looked perfectly placed at the same time. His eyes caught my attention, a brilliant green. I gasped and they looked at me.

"Him, Edward." I said pointing to his picture.

"Oh thank god. I so call dips on the big guy." Rose said.

"Fine with me. Jaspers my soul mate." Alice said with a twinkle in her eye. We both looked at her. "What? I can just tell." She turned back to the computer. "Look, their having a charity event tonight. Lets go."

"What!? We can't just crash a charity event!" I yelled.

"Why not? Your baby's daddy's the host! You have every right to be there." Rose said. "Plus we'll get to go shopping!" _Great._

"Come on lets go!" Alice said hopping up and grabbing her purse and keys. "I'll drive!"

They dragged me out of the apartment and to several different dress stores. Rose found one right away, Red obviously. It had rhinestones on the straps and sequins below her breasts and a slit up the middle of the dress that ended right above her knees. Alice found one in the third store, a short dress, all the long ones were too long for her and since she didn't have time for an alteration she opted for a short dress. It was beautiful. Strapless and a beaded top with flowing tanish colored material, that bubbled at the hem.

Me, I was harder to find a dress for. The girls kept shooting every dress down, they said I had to look perfect when I saw Edward again. Finally after 3 hours and 5 dress stores later I walked out of the dressing room.

"Thats it!" They both yelled together. I looked in the mirror and couldn't agree more. It was simple, yet elegant. It was a beautiful shade of blue, that got darker towards the end. It was a spaghetti strap dress. None of the fabric was smooth, it was ruffled everywhere, on my breasts, my waist where there was a wrap that was sewn into it, and the dress it's self with flowed down and around my body perfectly. It went down to my ankles so I wouldn't trip over the hem. They paired it with a beautiful pair of 3 inch black heels. I started to argue, but gave up immediately due to the fact that I wouldn't win, and we didn't have the time. **(A/N:All dresses on profile.)**

We got back just in time to get ready to go. At 7:30 we were ready to leave. We caught a cab and gave them the address of the hotel where the event would take place.

The doorman opened our door and helped us out of the cab, I held on a little tighter than I should have. I didn't want to fall right away. Of course like any event there was security and a guest list, a list that we weren't on.

"Name please?" The guy asked, not looking up at us.

"We don't have an invite, but we need to get inside." Alice said.

"I'm sorry, if you're name's not on the list, you don't go in." I felt my heart plummet, I knew this wasn't going to work.

We moved off to the side. "What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I think I have an idea." said Rose. She turned back around to the guy with the list. "Excuse me sir, we _really_ need to get inside, if there's _anything_ I can do for you, I'd be happy to." She said in her sexiest tone. Here's hoping, cross your fingers.

"Sorry honey, but you're barking up the wrong tree here. You're not my type." He said and turned to the people behind us.

"Damn. That always works." She complained.

"Bella?" Asked a voice inside. I looked up

"Angela?" She walked over to us.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"We're trying to get in. Bella needs to talk to Edward Cullen." Alice said quietly.

"Oh, okay. Anything for a old friend. Give me a minute." Angela said and she turned towards the guy. He nodded and she turned. "Okay, follow me." she waved us inside.

"Angela, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"My dad's on the board with Dr Cullen, we come every year." She said walking towards the ballroom.

Rose cleared her throat. "Oh, sorry. Angela these are my best friends, Alice and Rose." They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." Angela said. "Well I have to go find Ben, the Cullen's are all here somewhere. Good luck. It was nice seeing you again Bella."

"You too Angela. Bye, and thanks." She just nodded and headed back the way we came from.

We all walked into the ballroom, it was beautifully decorated. Tables around the stage, with a dance floor between them. People were dancing, talking and drinking._ Damn, I could use a drink right _now.

"Come on, lets go." Rose said pulling us towards the crowd. We walked up to the bar, the girls got cosmos, while I got water. Rose wouldn't even let me have a Pepsi! We found an empty table and sat down.

"Okay Bella, do you know what you're going to say?" Alice asked.

"Um, no. What am I supposed to say. 'Hi my name is Bella Swan, you probably don't remember me, but guess what! I'm carrying your child.'" I said sarcastically.

"Bella, don't be mean. I was just wondering if you had a plan." Alice said

"No, I don't have a plan." I replied.

"Maybe you should just casually bump into him and see if he remembers you, then go from there." Rose suggested.

"Yeah thats a good idea. Come on lets find him." Alice said standing up.

"Guys, could you give me a minute?" I asked quietly.

"Sure honey, take as much time as you need. But no skipping out on us. You need to see him." Rose said.

"I will, thanks guys." They got up and I was left alone at the table. I took a drink of my water and tried to calm my nerves. I snapped open my purse and pulled out the ultra sound picture. I figured with a picture, he wouldn't think I was lying just to get some money.

_Okay, here goes nothing. _I put the picture back in my purse and got up from the table, _breathe Bella, breathe_. I walked around the table and immediately ran into something hard. Hands went around my waist to steady me.

"I'm so sorry." I said looking up at my savior._ Shit._

"No problem are you always this clumsy?" he asked. I just stared into his beautiful eyes.

"Um, yes. I'm really sorry." I replied when I finally found my voice.

"No Problem, My name is Emmett, what's yours?" he said.

"Bella. Bella Swan."

"Well Bella, would you like to dance?" He said holding his hand out for me.

"I don't dance, plus I'm looking for someone."

"Well maybe I can help you, I know everyone here." He said kindly. Should I take his help? Should I tell him I'm looking for his brother?

"Umm... Sure." I said not realizing what had come out of my mouth. _Shit_

"Who are you looking for?" He asked me.

"Edward Cullen." I replied quietly.

"Well aren't you in luck. Edward's my brother. Come on lets find him." He said holding his arm out for me. I slipped my arm in his and we walked towards the dance floor. "He was just here a minute ago... Ah there he is." He said pointing to my right. I turned around and my heart stopped. He looked breathtakingly beautiful. How could I not remember sex with this man?

"Thank you Emmett." I said turning around facing him. "I have a friend with me. You'd like her." I looked around for Rose finding her immediately, she's kinda hard to miss. I pointed and he turned. "Her name is Rosalie. Trust me, she might play hard to get, but she knows who you are, and she's think you're very hot." I said winking at him.

"Well thank you Bella, and good luck with Edward." He said, also winking. _Hmm, I wonder what that was about. _I turned around facing Edward again. I pulled out the ultra sound picture and took a deep breath. _You can do this Bella._

I started my walk towards him, pushing my way through the crowd. When I got closer I saw a strawberry blonde leaning against him. She was beautiful, she could rival with Rose, and thats saying something. My heart dropped when she stepped in front of him and kissed him. I closed my eyes praying it was all in my imagination, but when I opened them they were still there, only they weren't kissing anymore, they were staring into each others eyes.

I felt a dry sob escape my lips and Edward looked up catching my eyes. His eyes widened and I turned and lost myself in the crowd. I was pushing my way towards the exit, not paying attention to the people calling me name. I took the cab that was dropping people off and told them my address.

I got home and collapsed on my bed. Not only did I sleep with someone who was unattainable, but now I was going to have to raise this child on my own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I hope you like it, I'm on a roll, so hopefully I can get the next chapter up tonight! Tell me what you think!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter, I'm really enjoying writing this story, just don't get too upset when I don't update all the time like I have today.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

I opened my eyes to another beautiful morning. I rolled over and saw the gorgeous creature laying next to me. Bella. I kissed her hair and silently snuck out of bed. _Shower, I should shower before she wakes up. I'll be quick, she'll never know I was gone. _

I quickly grabbed a towel and wash cloth. I started the shower and got in once it was warm. I closed my eyes and thought back to the night before.

_She was beautiful swaying her hips to the rhythm of them music, I'd been watching her for about half an hour. I couldn't take my eyes off her._

"_Fuck, Edward. Just go over there already." Emmett yelled._

"_I can't I don't even know her." I replied._

"_So? Live a little, you never know, she may be the one. But you'll never know till you go talk to her." Jasper added. They were right, and I knew it. Well... here goes nothing._

_I approached her at the bar, she was ordering a drink._

"_Hi, I'm Edward. Would you like to dance?" I asked. See, that wasn't so hard._

_She looked at me and her eyes glazed over. " Bella, sure, but I must warn you. I'm a big klutz, I'll probably break you foot or something." She said laughing. Once again she took my breath away, I wanted to hear her laugh again._

"_I take my chances." I lead her out to the dance floor, her drink forgotten. Her hips swayed against mine and it wasn't long till I was painfully hard. I grasped her hips tightly trying to keep her away from my hard cock, but she wasn't having it. She thrust her hips back into me and we both let out a low groan._

_She turned to face me and put her arms around my shoulders. Her hot little body dipped lower and her face was directly in front of my cock, it twitched in delight. Calm down Edward, I scalded myself. Her body rubbed against mine as she made her way back to a standing position. Her fingers went to my hair and tugged, hard. _

_I moaned and she pulled my face to her lips. She tasted amazing. Part of me knew I shouldn't be doing this, we've only met. But the other part wanted her too bad, and she wanted it to. I broke the kiss gasping for breath._

"_Do you want to get out of here?" She asked, taking the words right out of my mouth._

"_Yes." She pulled me out the door grabbing her coat on the way. We hailed a cab and headed off towards my apartment. Bella was on my lap the entire ride, our mouths permanently attached to one another. We barely made it to my apartment. I have a private elevator, but I didn't want our first time to be there._

_Our clothes were stripped and we were tangled together, breathing heavily._

"_God Edward, I want you so bad." She moaned. My hand caressed down her body and I sunk two finger deep inside her wet pussy._

"_Fuck Bella, you're so wet for me."_

"_Fuck Edward, please." She begged._

"_Please what?"_

"_Fuck me Edward, please fuck me!" I reached over for a condom. "I'm on birth control Edward, just please I can't wait any longer."_

_I couldn't either. I entered her slowly, giving her time to adjust to my size. I slowly withdrew and thrust back in._

"_Shit Bella, you feel so good. So tight... so wet... Fuck"_

"_Harder Edward, god fuck me harder." God I love that little mouth on her._

_I started a steady fast rhythm of thrusts. Entering her deeper each time, filling her to the hilt. God she felt amazing._

"_Fuck Bella, I'm not going to last much longer." I grabbed her hips and lifted them slightly causing a gasp to escape our mouths. _

"_Shit Edward, right there." she yelled. I hit the same spot over and over again. I felt her walls clamp around my cock and I felt my body tighten in anticipation of my release._

"_Edward, now. God Edward, cum with me."_

_Her hot little words and her tight walls clamping tighter around me pushed me over the edge. _

_We screamed each others names as our orgasms rocked through our bodies. I collapsed on top of her, keeping the majority of my weight off her. I didn't want to leave her yet, she was so warm. I had never felt anything so amazing in my entire life._

_I would never let this woman go. I decided right then and there. I rolled off her pulling her to my side. She curled against me._

"_God Edward, that was amazing." _

"_My thoughts exactly."_

I was brought back to the present by the freezing cold water cascading down my back. _Well, I need the cold shower now._

I finished quickly and got out. I dried off and went to the mirror. I pulled on a pair of clean boxers and decided I needed to shave. I shaved then cleaned up the bathroom, just in case Bella wanted to shower. Then I brushed my teeth.

_Deep breath Edward, act cool. Is she's still sleeping just slip in next to her and go from there. _

I walked out of the bathroom and my heart dropped. She was gone. Her clothes, shoes, purse, coat everything. I ran out of my bedroom. I looked all around the apartment. _She's gone. _I went back to bed_._

_What did I do wrong? She said it was amazing! Did she think I didn't enjoy myself? Did I scare her off? _I fell back asleep after questioning everything that happened last night. I was exhausted.

I didn't leave my apartment till Monday morning, and only because I had to.

I made my way down to Cullen Industries. Yes, I am a Cullen. My brothers and I are in the real estate business. We buy, renovate and even build buildings. I have my masters in Architecture, Jasper's our Engineer, he works with all the details of the project. And Emmett, well Emmett supervises everything. His education in business helps, but he played college football, so he wasn't as focused as Jasper and I were.

I loved my job, but right now I just wanted to bury myself in my apartment.

The elevator doors opened revealing our offices, Mine in the middle of my two brothers. My secretary Jessica handed me my messages and I escaped to the confines to my office. Not 5 minutes alone and Emmett and Jasper barged in.

"What the fuck Edward? Too busy fucking your hot chick to answer the phone?" Emmett yelled.

"Edward, we were worried, you could have at least called one of us back to let us know she wasn't a serial killer." Jasper added. I laughed out loud. _Ironic, she murdered my heart, does that count?_

"I woke up Saturday, took a shower and when I came out she was gone." I said quietly

"That sucks, but hey at least you got laid!" Emmett said. _Ass. _I shot him an evil look. "What?"

"I really liked her, she was sexy and I felt a spark whenever we touched. Don't ask me to explain it, but I feel like my heart is breaking, and the sex. God it was the best sex I've _ever_ had." I told them.

"Did she tell you her last name? We can look her up." Jasper suggested. I shook my head. "Did she tell you anything? What's her name?"

"Bella. Thats all I know. I know it sounds crazy, but I have to find her."

"Don't worry, we'll find her." Jasper said.

And the hunt began.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Six weeks, six fucking weeks and we haven't found shit. And now I'm putting on a tux to go to some stupid charity even for my dad. I'm not happy.

I arrive to the hotel and make my rounds, making polite conversations with everyone there. 8:15. is it too early to leave?

I was standing near the dance floor when I felt a small warm body next to me. My thoughts instantly went to Bella. I turned and was disappointed once again. Tanya.

"Hey Eddie." she cooed.

"Tanya, you know I don't like that name." I wish this girl would take the hint and leave me the fuck alone already.

"I'm sorry baby, how bout I make it up to you." Before I could respond she pulled my head down to her lips. I didn't want any lips touching mine, unless they were Bella's. I pushed her away and looked her sternly in the eyes. I was about to yell when I heard a sobbing noise.

I looked up and saw her. Bella, It's can't be, but there she was, standing in front of me and Tanya with pain in her eyes. But she was so beautiful, she looked perfect in her blue gown. Then she turned and ran.

"Bella wait." I called after her. I pushed Tanya away from me and ran to where Bella was standing. She was lost in the crowd. I started after her when I stepped on something. I looked down, a white piece of paper. I picked it up and turned it around.

It was an ultra sound picture. The name was Isabella Swan, Fetus age :six weeks.

I fell to the floor, clutching the photo. Emmett was by my side in a second.

"Edward what happened? She came looking for you." Emmett said picking me up off the floor. We sat down at the nearest table.

"She saw Tanya kiss, then she ran." I whispered.

"Fuck, I was talking to her friend, and she ran after her. I didn't have enough time to get her number. I'm sorry Edward."

"I have to find her." I said

"But how? We don't have any more information."

"I have her full name." I replied.

"How? I thought you didn't talk to her?"

"I didn't. She dropped this." I slid the ultra sound across the table. He looked at it.

"Wait. Edward, what does this mean?" He asked

"Emmett, it's an ultra sound photo. I'm going to be a dad." I said, as the corners of my mouth slowly started to rise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Just a little insight into Edwards head. I will NOT be repeating anymore chapters unless I have to. I just felt it was vital to this story to have his point of view as well. I hope you enjoyed it. Now go review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and story alerts! It means a lot to me when people tell me they love my stories. It makes me want to write faster! *Hint* *Hint***

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Chapter four**

**BPOV**

I know, I'm pathetic, I haven't left my room all weekend, again. Rose and Alice kept trying to get me to come out, but they never succeeded. They brought me food, water and my prenatal vitamins, but I didn't leave unless I had to pee.

I kept going over and over in my mind what I was going to do. Sunday evening I came to a decision. I walked out of my room and looked at the girls.

"I'm done sulking." They looked up at me shocked, they hadn't seen me walk in the room. "I'm tired of other people inadvertently running my life. No more. I need to be healthy for me and the baby, starting now."

"Oh Bella, I'm so glad. Does that mean we can go shopping for an all new wardrobe?" Alice asked excited.

I sighed. "I guess so." She started bouncing up and down and Rose had a huge grin on her face. "I'll need to get some exercise clothes, I want to start going to the gym. I need to learn how to walk and be active without falling, _before_ the baby comes."

"This is going to be so much fun! We'll pick you up tomorrow after work and go straight to the mall, then we'll go to the gym and all get memberships!" Alice said.

"Great, I need to get in shape, I like I'm getting love handles." Rose said pulling her shirt up displaying her perfectly tones stomach.

"Um... where?" I asked.

"Right here." She said pinching about an inch of skin.

"Oh my god Rose! There's no fat on your entire body!" Alice chastised her.

"Whatever, I want to get some abs on me. Gotta keep up with Emmett." My head shot up at his name. "Oh, sorry Bells, I didn't think. He didn't get my number or anything I just really like him."

"It's okay Rose. Well I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." I turned on my heels and went back to my room. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

**EPOV **

"What do you mean you can't find her?" I asked Emmett.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand it either. It's like this girl doesn't exist! The only way we could find out anything about her, might be through the police, but I can't find any credit cards, phone bills, Gym memberships or even a library card! I just don't understand." He sounded exausted.

"It's okay Edward, we'll find her somehow. I have a friend in the NYPD maybe he'll be able to help." Jasper offered.

"Can we go see him now?" I asked excited.

"I'll see if he's at work." He flipped open his phone and had a quiet conversation.

"You know I feel really bad, if only I'd gotten her friends number. I'm really sorry man." Emmett said

"It's not your fault, you didn't know Tanya was going to be a bitch and kiss me. And it's not your fault Bella saw me when she did." He looked down at his shoes and rubbed the back of his neck. A nervous trait of the Cullen brothers. "Emmett, what haven't you told me?"

"I'm sorry man, I bumped into her, I didn't recognize her until she told me she was looking for you. I pointed you out to her. If I wouldn't have she probably wouldn't have seen the kiss, I'm so sorry." He said hurriedly.

"It's okay, you didn't know. You were only trying to help me." I said

"Okay." Said Jasper, ending our conversation. "He's down there, he said he can give us a much info as he can, but thats it."

"What are we waiting for... lets go" I said grabbing my coat and headed to the elevator. The guys were surprisingly right behind me. Once in the elevator I hit the floor for my personal garage. Only a few people had access into my garage, including my two brothers.

We made it to my Volvo and headed down to Jaspers friends precinct. Once inside Jasper went up to the officer behind the front desk.

"Detective 'O Hera please." He asked politely. The officer picked up the phone and started talking to who I assumed was Jaspers friend.

"He'll be right out." The officer said as he put the phone down. We took a seat in front of the desk and waited.

"Hey Em, this is the first time seeing this side of the office, normally you're over there." Jasper said pointing to a bench full of people in handcuffs. "How's it feel?"

"Fuck off Jasper. And don't call me _Em_." I just chuckled. Just then a young man in a pair of slacks and white button down shirt and blue tie came out.

"Jasper, It's been too long, How have you been?" Detective 'O Hear asked shaking Jaspers hand.

"Not bad, how bout yourself?"

"Not bad, not bad. Cindy and I got married, we're expecting our first child in a few months." I couldn't help but smile that crept upon my face, just thinking about saying that to someone.

"Thats great! Tell her I said hello."

"Will do. So this is Edward?" He said nodding towards me.

"How did you know?" Jasper asked.

"Oh I know Emmett, he's caused us trouble in the past." He said jokingly towards Emmett.

"Yeah but you got a kick out of me when I was here. You know I'm kick ass." Emmett said.

"Thats true, everyone got excited once Emmett came in, he always bought everyone pizza while he waited for daddy to come bail him out." Detective 'O Hera laughed. We all joined in. "Well Emmett it's nice to see you on the other side of the room." We all laughed again. "Alright, lets take this in my office and see if I can help you out."

We followed him to his small office and Jasper and I sat in the only two chairs available.

"Okay, whats her name?" He asked typing something into his computer.

"Isabella Swan." I answered.

"Okay, lets see..." He typed in her name. "Hmm..." He said

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"Well sorry boys, there's not much I'm gonna be able to help you with." He said softly. I slumped back in my chair. "She has nothing in her files, not even a ticket. I see no phone number, no address. Let me check DMV." He typed some more. "There we go. Is this her?" He asked turning the monitor towards me. There on the screen was Bella's license.

"Yes, thats her!" I said getting excited.

"Well there's still not much to go on. This isn't her current address and I can't search for it without probably cause, they monitor our computers. I'm sorry. Why do you need to find this girl so bad?" He asked me.

"We spent a night together six weeks ago. I've been trying to find her since then, she left in the morning before I got out of the shower. Then last night she shows up at my dads charity event and sees some other girl forcefully kiss me. She ran off before I can explain. But she dropped this on her way out." I said handing him the picture.

"Oh, wow. I guess congratulations are in order?" he asked looking up at me. I nodded

"I'm excited about the idea, but I can't let her go through this alone. If theres anything else you can do to help I'd really appreciate it." I said

"I'll tell you what I can." He started. "There's a reason this girl is so well hidden. It says on her file she has a restraining order on someone. We have a number in our data base, but it's never a direct link to the victim."

"Victim?" I interrupted.

"Yes, victim. She has a stalker, thats why it's been so hard for you to find her, she's covering her tracks well." I put my head in my palms and sighed.

"Can you call the number? If the stalker finds her, then not only is she in danger, but so is my child. Shouldn't I have a say in this some how?" I asked. He thought for a moment.

"You've got a good point. I'll call. Just a minute." He picked up the phone and dialed the number on the screen. My heart skipped a beat when I heard someone answer the phone.

"Yes this is Detective 'O Hera calling from the NYPD precinct 742 I'm calling about Miss Swan.... Thank you."

There was a long pause.

"Hello, my name is Detective 'O Hera, I'm calling to get in touch with Miss Swan."

Another pause.

"No sir, she's fine I've just been given some new information and I'd like to share it with her."

Pause.

"I understand sir, but I need to speak to Miss Swan personally."

Pause.

"That would be great thank you."

Pause.

"Yup I got it, thank you very much Chief Swan." _Chief Swan? Her dads a cop? No wonder she knows how to hide so well._

Detective 'O Hera picked up the phone once more and dialed another number.

"Yes may I please speak to Miss Swan?" He asked the person on the other end.

Pause.

"No, no message. This is Detective 'O Hera, can you tell me when she'll be available?"

Pause.

"No ma'am every thing's fine, I just needed to talk to her."

Pause.

"Thank you very much." He hung up and pulled out a note pad, jotted something down on it and showed it to me. "I did not show this to you. Memorize it, I can't let you take it." I looked it over.

It was the name of a public library and a time. I looked up at him confused.

"She'll be there Monday, for her shift."

"She works there?" I asked.

"Yes." he said as he whited out the information and put it through the shredder.

"Thank you so much Detective." I said shaking his hand.

"No problem. If you two get married, I expect an invitation." He joked.

"You've got it!" I replied excitedly. The thought of marrying Bella had never really crossed my mind until now. And it was a pretty picture! Now all I had to do was wait till Monday morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well... what do you think? Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay readers I'm a little upset that nobody caught the name of my detective in the last chapter :( That means nobody watches 'Psych'? Come on people! I'm giving you all homework! Tonight on USA at 10 (my time~I live in Ohio if that helps) Go watch it! It's a Friday the 13th episode so it should be hilarious! It's one of my fave shows!! Watch it and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own :(**

**Enjoy! Then review!**

**Chapter five**

**EPOV**

I woke up at six a.m. Bella was the only thing on my mind. I tossed and turned thinking about what I was going to say to her in the morning. As well as her naked body, and what it felt like to be inside her warmth.

I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, I needed a cold shower immensely. After about thirty minuets I was clean, shaved and dressed.

Two and a half hours till I get to see Bella, I was dying. What the hell was I supposed to do for two and a half hours!? A walk, thats what I'll do.

So I'm walking around aimlessly and come upon a boutique that has everything baby related in the window. _What the hell. _I open the door and smile to myself._ I can't wait to take Bella shopping for our child. _

I wander around the store for a few minutes when an older lady walks up to me.

"May I help you with anything sir?" Asks the saleslady.

"No thank you, I'm just looking." I replied.

"How far along is she?" She asked.

"Excuse me?"

"The mother of your child. I know that look. You're going to be a daddy, how far along is she?" She asked me with a smile on her face. I feel mine grow wider.

"Six weeks, I just found out a few days ago."

"Well congratulations. Come with me, I have something to show you." She said turning, beckoning me to follow her.

I followed her to the checkout desk, she went behind the desk and opened the glass case. She pulled out a section of bracelets and placed them on the counter.

"Take a look at these. These are are best mothers bracelets, and you don't have to have a name or birthstone, so they make wonderful gifts for mothers to be as well." She told me.

"How much is this one?" I asked pointing to a white gold bracelet that had a small diamond inside the circle of the mother and child.

"Great choice. This is 14K white gold with a genuine diamond. It's currently on sale for $299." She informed me. **(A/N: bracelet on profile)**

"I'll take it." I said enthusiastically.

"Wonderful. Let me wrap this up for you." She placed the bracelet in a small box after ringing it up for me. "would you like this in a bag?"

"No, I'll just put it in my inner pocket thank you." I didn't want Bella to see a bag.

"You have a wonderful day, and take care of her. She's going to needs lots of love right now."

"Thank you so much for your help, and advice." I said good bye and headed out of the shop.

8:30 a.m. Thirty more minutes. I decided to get some coffee at a small coffee shop near the library Bella works at. Bella went into work at 8, but I wanted to give her time to start her day._ I could just go over there now... No, wait till 9. _

I got my coffee and waited. Around 10 till I couldn't wait any longer and walked around the corner to the massive library.

I walked into the warm room and found an older lady at the information desk.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Isabella Swan?" I asked her with smile on my face. She gave me the once over, and assuming I meant no harm started to smile.

"Up stairs and straight back, the office on the right." She said.

"Thank you so much." I said and headed up the stairs. _Here goes nothing._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**BPOV**

I did not want to get out of bed this morning, but my stomach had other plans. This weekend my unborn child decided that I was going to have morning sickness. Wonderful. Do you know what it feels like to throw up everything you put down your throat? I can't even keep down sprite! The doctor told me this was normal, and that I still needed to eat, apparently the baby stills gets nourishment, even though it's rejected everything I've eaten so far. Stubborn little bugger.

After emptying my stomach I hopped in the shower and got ready for work. I was almost done when Alice burst in.

"You are NOT wearing that!?" She yelled, I looked down at my black slacks and baggy shirt.

"What? This is what I normally wear." I shrugged.

"I know! Bella we got you all new work clothes, don't make me burn all your old ones." She threatened.

"Alice, I feel like shit." I wined.

"So, that doesn't mean you should look it too!" _Ouch_. She went straight to my closet and skimmed through my new wardrobe. "Ah ha, perfect!" She turned around and handed me a pair of light gray pencil skirt and matching jacket, paired with a silk light purple sleeveless shirt. "Here put this on while I heat up the curling iron." I softly groaned and stripped off my clothes while Alice was shuffling things around in my bathroom.

"Bella, come on. You're going to be late" Alice called from the bathroom.

"Coming." I grumbled.

Thirty minutes later I was primped, curled and made up. Alice did everything. Rose was too lazy to get out of bed. I stopped by my favorite coffee around the corner of the library and headed off to work.

"Hello Mrs. Anderson." I called to the elder lady behind the information desk.

"Hello Bella dear, how was your weekend?" She asked me. I grimaced a little thinking once again about the girl wrapped around Edward.

"It was okay." I lied.

"Isabella Swan, you are the worst lier I have ever met. Whats wrong honey?" She asked coming over to me.

"I don't really want to talk about it. Maybe later?" She nodded and gave me hug and went back to the desk. I walked upstairs and went straight to my office. I pulled out the box of crackers that I brought with me and stashed them in my desk.

I was working on my paperwork and snaking on my crackers when I heard a knock at the door. I took a quick drink of water to wet my lips.

"Come in." I called focusing on my work again. I heard someone walk quietly into my office and shut the door. I was about to look up when I heard a smooth velvety voice that sent shivers down my spine and made my body react like never before.

"Bella?" he said I looked up to meet the amazing green eyes that have haunted my dreams for weeks. I couldn't breath. I couldn't speak and my heart started to race. _What is he doing here? How did he find me? If he could find me, Jake could find me. I'm going to have to transfer again! SHIT! _My mind was racing and we were just staring at one another. After what seamed like forever, he said my name again. His faced looked slightly sad.

"Edward... What are you doing here? How... how did you find me?" I asked quietly. I was starting to panic when he looked down at his shoes.

"My brother knows someone at the police department, he did a little hunting for me on Saturday and found out you work here." He finally looked me in the eyes. "Bella, I'm sorry, but after seeing you at the benefit, I've done everything I could think of to find you, he was the last resort. Please don't be mad."

"Edward." I whispered. I was so worked up that I quickly felt my breakfast coming back up. _Oh god, not now, please not now. _I shot out of my seat, thanking myself for taking off my jacket and heels, otherwise I would have landed flat on my face before I made it to my personal bathroom.

I knelt down over the toilet, releasing everything that was in my stomach once again. Only this time there was a warm hand rubbing circles on my back and another holding my hair out of my face.

I rose from my kneeling position and brushed my teeth and gargled some mouth wash that I had brought with me this morning. I tuned slowly and faced Edward. His expression didn't show much, but his eyes were showing me many, and they all confused me.

"Bella." He started softly. "I'm so sorry." He said.

"About...?" He looked me in the eyes.

"Everything." My eyes widened a little. I don't understand why, but the thought of him being sorry he had sex with me hurt, and I felt the tears forming in my eyes, threatening to spill over. "Bella I didn't know you were there at the charity event. If I had known I never would have."

"Edward, what you do in your life is none of my business." I interrupted.

"Bella, please let me explain. It's not what you think. I didn't want that kiss. I pushed her away from me. I have been trying to tell Tanya to back off for years now. She just doesn't know how to take no for an answer." I looked down at my bare feet. My heart soared when those words came out of his mouth, but I knew he would never want me. And now I have to tell him that I was pregnant.

I felt a finger on my chin and he pulled my face up to his. "Bella, I have been looking for you for six weeks. Please let me look at your beautiful face." That was it. My traitor tears started falling down my face uncontrollably. After a bit of silence he sighed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me. I gave him a confusing look and he nodded towards the now empty toilet.

"Oh, yeah...I think I have a stomach virus or something." I lied. I wasn't ready to tell him.

"Bella. I'm sorry." He whispered.

"For what now?" I asked. His hand went to my chest and my heart started beating rapidly. His hand slowly descended down between the valley of my breasts and I gasped. They continued downward and stopped on my stomach.

"I'm sorry." He whispered again. My head shot up. _Did he know? How._

"What?" I asked breathlessly. He took his hand off my stomach and pulled something from his jacket. My ultra sound. I gasped and put my hand over my mouth. More tears went down my face.

"You dropped this when you ran. I'm sorry Bella. This is my fault. I should have used a condom. But when you said... I just wanted to be with you, to feel all of you. God Bella I'm so sorry."

"What did I say Edward?" I asked a little panicked. His expression changed and his eyebrows were pushed together

"You don't remember?" he asked sounding disappointed.

"I drank a lot, I'm sorry, I don't remember anything from that night. Thats why I left before you came out of the bathroom. I was scared." I said softly. "When I found out I was pregnant I told my roommates where I was when I woke up and they flipped. They told me 'Only a Cullen lives in the penthouse of the Cullen buildings' So they looked your family up and when I saw your picture I just knew it was you."

"How? If you didn't remember anything." I blushed.

"Um... I... um..." I shuddered. I sighed. "I started having dreams about you, all I saw was bronze hair and green eyes. And something else seemed to tell me it was you." I chuckled. "Alice told me it was the fact that I was pregnant with your child, and that there was a connection so..." I blushed again and looked away.

"I wish you wouldn't do that. Your blush is beautiful." He whispered. I met his eyes once more and there was a new light in them. "Bella." He looked down at my lips and back up to my eyes. His head stared coming closer and my eyes closed on their own. When I felt his lips touch mine I sighed. My lips stated moving on their own accord.

When I felt Edwards tongue slip out of his mouth and lick my bottom lip I opened for him. Our kiss was passionate, and heated. One hand held my hip and the other was behind my neck pulling me closer to him. My hands tangled in his messy hair. I moaned into Edwards mouth. My brain was working a mile a minute. _This is wrong. You don't even know him! Stop this! _

I broke the kiss and backed away. "Edward, we can't." He looked confused. "Edward, we don't know anything about each other."

"You're right I'm sorry. It's just that I haven't been able to get you off my mind for 6 weeks. Now that I've found you, I'm not letting go. I want to be there Bella, every step of the way. Every decision, every doctors appointment. Please?"

"Yes. God yes, I can't do this alone." I said.

"Good, cause I don't want you to."

"But aren't you mad? Or upset? Edward, we aren't together, hell we don't even know each other and we're having a baby together. I don't want to ruin your life."

"Bella stop. I hadn't planned on having kids for a long time, but when I saw that ultra sound picture, my heart soared, and I couldn't have been happier. I know you don't remember that night, but I do. And I'm not upset about this at all." He pulled me into a hug and I clutched his body.

"Thank you Edward."

"No, thank you Bella, for giving me a child." I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. Everything is going to be alright. Everything was perfect.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**PLEASE review!! Reviews make me want to write faster!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry it took so long for me to get this out. I've been a little scatter brained lately. This chapter is not beta'd or proof read, I'm too tired. So I apologize in advance.**

**BIG news! I took my younger sister to go see Jesse McCartney last night, she's visually impaired so we had a great view, but we also got to meet him and got pics and an autograph!! How kick ass is that!? If you want to see the pics go to my home page on my profile and it will take you to my myspace page.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

It's been two months since Edward came and visited me at the library. We had a good conversation that day. He told me he wanted to be there every step of the way, and boy did he mean it. He wanted to be there for every appointment, he wanted to come with me to pick out anything needed for the preparation of the baby, every ultra sound, every birthing class or Lamaze class I was planning on taking, and he expected me to let him pay for it all. It was great that he was being so supportive, but I can pay for my own things.

I let Edward keep the ultra sound picture, I figured he needed something of the baby that he could keep.

I haven't seen much of him these past two months, not that he hasn't tried, I just don't want him to be around while I'm throwing up all the time. And man was I! This pregnancy thing kinda sucks.

I'm not really showing too much, just a little baby bump, but you can only see it when I wear tighter clothes. Alice and Rose want to take me shopping for maternity clothes, I'm putting it off as long as I can.

"Bella! You aren't ready yet? Why have you been doing?" Alice said standing at my door.

"Umm, throwing up... and whats wrong with what I'm wearing?" I looked down and my sweat pants and snug t shirt the girls bought me as a work out outfit, It's very comfy.

"That is 'work out' clothes, not 'I'm gonna see my hot baby daddy' clothes." Rose said walking up behind Alice.

"Exactly! Now, lets see what we got in here." Alice said while rummaging through my closet. "Here, try this." She threw me a pair of hip huggers and a light blue form fitting shirt. I went into the bathroom to change when Rose stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Um, the bathroom to change." I answered her

"It's nothing we haven't seen before." Alice added.

"Yeah, I wanna see that baby bump you've been hiding so well. Come on, off with the clothes." Rose said snapping her fingers. I rolled my eyes, we never used to hide our body's, granted we didn't prance around naked either, but the last few weeks I've been wearing baggy clothes due to the extra weight I've gained.

"Fine." I said taking off my sweat pants then t shirt.

"Oh my god!" They screamed together making me jump.

"It's so cute!" Alice said.

"Bella's stomach is not an it Alice. But yes Bella, you look adorable." Rose said.

"Why are you hiding it? It's a baby, not fat, you should be proud to show your little one off." Alice said

"People aren't going to know I'm pregnant." I said.

"Yes they will." Rose said. "It's obvious thats a baby bump." My eyes widened, do I really look that fat!? I went to the mirror, It looked like my stomach doubled over night. "Calm down Bella, it's normal, theres no fat on you, it's all baby."

"I don't know why this is upsetting to me, I never care what I looked like before, and now I feel like I'm a fat cow." I nearly cried.

"It's just your hormones, thats normal too." Alice said. I nodded and picked up the clothes that Alice picked out. The shirt fit surprisingly well, the jeans... not so much.

"Crap! They won't button!" I complained. Alice started bouncing up and down. _Oh no..._

"YES! We get to go shopping!" She squealed. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"She's right Bella, if those don't fit than nothing will."

"I know, I just didn't want to do this yet."

"Bella, you're starting you're second trimester, it's time you got maternity clothes. Don't worry, we won't let you look horrible, only the best for our momma to be! Now I'm sure you have a skirt in here thats stretchy." And she found one, it was a black wavy one, and it went nicely with the shirt she had picked out, and showed my baby bump, which is what she was going for.

"Okay, now for the hair." Rose said stepping back to take an over all look at me.

"Guys, It's just a doctors appointment." I complained.

"Yes, but Edward is taking you, and you two haven't seen each other in like a month!" Alice interjected. Cue eye roll.

"Fine." I sat down and waited. They gave me slight curls and smokey eyes. "Thanks guys, it looks great." I hugged my best friends and heard a firm knock at the door.

"Good luck." Rose said

"It's just a check up." I reminded her.

"I meant with Edward." Rose smirked. Great, now I'm nervous. I bit my bottom lip and my eye brows came together.

"Rose! You made her nervous!" Alice said scolding Rose. "It'll be great, now go answer the door." She pushed me out of my room.

I took a deep breath and opened the door right as Edward was about to knock again.

"Hey." _Nice, that was genius _

"Bella, it's good to see you again." Edward said with a smile.

"You too." _Yay! Two syllables!_

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me grab my shoes and purse." I turned to my left to slip on my shoes when Edward gasped. I looked up at him and caught him staring at my stomach. Of course my traitor blush came out in full bloom. His eyes found mine and he blushed himself. _Aw, how cute. _

"Sorry." He said looking away.

"It's okay, you have every right to look, it is after all your child too." His eyes found mine once again and a crooked smile appeared on his face, causing one of my own. I slipped on my ballet flats, grabbed my purse and a light jacket, just in case. It may be the middle of May, but it's still not quiet that warm out. "Okay, lets go." I said. "Buy girls." I yelled as I shut the door.

Edward walked me out to his car in the covered parking garage, he opened the door for me and went around to his side. Once we were headed out of the garage he broke the silence between us.

"You look very beautiful today. Pregnancy suits you."

I snorted. _Oh my god I just fucking snorted! _I put my head in my hands and closed my eyes tight.

"What?" He asked.

"What what?" I asked him

"Why are you hiding your face?"

"I just snorted! It was embarrassing!"

"I actually thought it was kinda cute." I rolled my eyes. "Why did you snort?"

I sighed. "You said pregnancy suits me, it doesn't." I said simply

"It does too."

"How does being hungry all the time, tired all the time suit me. I keep gaining weight, yet I throw up at least 2 times a day! How in the hell is that suiting me?" I ranted.

"First, calm down, stress isn't good for either of you." He pointed and my stomach. "And second." He put the car in park and turned towards me. _Huh, when did we get to the doctors office? _ "You're skin is glowing, you're hair is shinier, and probably softer, and you're body looks wonderful, the baby bump is the sexiest thing I have ever seen."

I was taken back, he noticed all that in just ten minutes? I was sexy? I was confused. I got out of the car and walked around to his side. He followed my action with confusion on his face.

"How is this sexy?" I asked lifting up my shirt. He looked down at my bump and smiled. Then met my eyes.

"Bella, you haven't looked at yourself lately have you?"

"Yes, I looked this morning I look fat." I said lowering my head

"Then you you should see yourself through my eyes. You don't look fat at all." He walked closer to me and put a finger under my chin and made it so I was looking up at him. "Bella, you look beautiful. You are radiant, how can I see you as anything but sexy? You're carrying my child, and doing it while looking sexy as hell."

I blushed again and tried to look away but he wouldn't let me.

"Bella, you have no idea how hard it has been to stay away from you. I don't think I can do it anymore. I know you want your space, but I want to be there so bad. I didn't even know you were showing yet. Please, let me see you more." He said softly.

"I'm sorry Edward, I didn't know you felt so strongly, I thought you were just trying to do the right thing. I... I..."

"Bella, I do want to do the right thing, but I also want to be with you. Not just for the baby, but because my heart wants it. I hated the last two months. Bella, please, will you go to dinner with me tonight? To see if things can work for us, to see if there can be an us?"

I couldn't keep the smile off my face, he really wanted to be with me, and not just because he knocked me up!

"I would love to go out to dinner."

He grinned ear to ear and then pulled me to his lips. This wasn't an urgent kiss, just a soft tender one. And it ended too soon.

"Come on, we don't want to be late." He said. Edward took my hand and we walked into the office building. Once we were on the doctors floor we Edward checked me in.

The doctor checked my weight, blood pressure, all that good stuff. He told me i was doing great and i was right where I should be. He also gave me a prescription for my nausea. He said it should help so I could actually enjoy my pregnancy... okay he didn't _really _say that...

Once Edward dropped me back off at the apartment he gave me a sweet kiss good bye and told me he'd pick me up at seven.

"Girls!" I yelled once inside. They both came out of their rooms looking curious. "I can't believe I'm going to say this...We need to go shopping... now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I hope you all enjoyed it, sorry it's not as long as usual, I just wanted to get something out there for you! Now review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I'm not really good at writing 'dates' I haven't been out on a real first date in... 6 years, So bare with me, hopefully it's good.**

**Sorry it took me so long to get this out.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

"Alice, I don't know if I can do this!" I confided in her.

"Bella, you'll be fine. Keep your phone with you and if you can't handle it text me, and I'll get you out of there okay?" She said hugging me.

"Okay." I nodded, she put the finishing touches of my make up on and took one last look at me.

"There, all done!" She stepped away from me and turned towards the mirror. "Take a look."

I got out of the chair and stood in front of the mirror. I was very pleased with what I saw. "Alice thank you!" Alice had left my hair down tonight, she accented my wavy hair with medium ringlets that cascaded down my back. She took two small pieces of hair and pinned them in the back to keep my hair out of my face. My make up was very light and she gave me smoky eyes to match my outfit.

Alice originally wanted me to wear a dress, but with such sort notice we couldn't find anything that I liked. Instead we found a nice black lace off the shoulders shirt that fell past my butt and white capri's, match with a pair of black sandal's that didn't have much of a heal, so that was good. **(a/n: outfit on profile)**

I took a deep breath when I heard a knock at our door, right on time. I went to answer it much to Alice's protests. Standing in the doorway was Edward looking sexy as hell... _Thank god I have on sexy underwear I don't know if I'll be making it home! No Bella, resist the sexy man in front of you._

"You look stunning Bella." Edward said as I lead him into the apartment.

"Thank you, you look very..." _sexy, hot, fuckable_ "Handsome" I said blushing.

"Thank you. Are you ready to go?" I grabbed the purse Alice bought me to go with the outfit and nodded my head.

Edward walked me out of the apartment and out to his car. "So, where are we going?" I asked as he slid into his car next to me.

"You'll see." He said with a smile on his face.

"Ugg, I hate surprises." I muttered. His response was just a small chuckle.

20 minutes later Edward helped me out of the car and held my hand as we walked into a nice restaurant.

"Reservation for Cullen." He told the hostess, who couldn't keep her eyes off him.

"Right this way sir." She plastered a big smile with her fake lips and motioned for us to follow her. "Becka will be your server tonight, she'll be right with you." Edward nodded as she handed us our menus.

"Thank you." He said to her. She stood there a little longer, as she was too stunned to move, I cleared my throat and her eyes flickered to mine.

"Enjoy your evening." She said looking a little embarrassed, as she walked away.

"Have you ever been here before?" Edward asked me.

"No. Alice, Rose and I have wanted to for a while now, but never got the chance. I heard they have the most amazing steaks." I answered.

"Ah, a steak girl. That refreshing." He chuckled. "Most girls only get salads and only eat half of it. God forbid they eat a little meat." He said rolling his eyes.

I chuckled. "Yeah well I've never had a problem ordering a good hearty meal, especially now that I'm eating for two."

"Good, I want our baby to be nice and healthy." My heart soared hearing the words _'our baby'_ come from those sexy lips. Just then our waitress appeared and seemed taken with Edward right away.

"Hello, welcome to Michell's Steakhouse. Would you like to order a bottle of wine to go with your dinner tonight?" Becka asked politely, never veering her eyes off Edward. It was starting to make me mad. Did I not exist to these women?

"No thanks." Edward said Becka's smile never faltered

"Are you sure? We have a great selection of red and whites." She pushed.

"Honey." I said sweetly. "They have half bottles if you'd like." Becka finally looked over at me as if I'd just popped out of thin air. "I don't mind."

Edwards smile got wider as he caught onto my jealousy. "That's okay sweetheart, I don't want to drink when you can't enjoy it with me." Becka looked away from me and back to Edward. "We'll just have some water." He told her, never taking his eyes off mine. She nodded and walked away.

"Why Bella Swan, did I hear some jealousy in that sweet little voice of yours?" He asked me smugly.

I rolled my eyes. "She acted if I wasn't even here! I was not about to sit here and let her ogle my date." I said as I crossed my arms. Edward just chuckled and looked back at his menu.

When Becka came back with out water I finally decided on what I wanted to order.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked Edward.

"Sweetheart, would you like to go first?" he said to me with a smile.

"I'll take the 10 once Filet Mignon cooked medium rare, with some steak sauce, a side cheese au gratin potatoes and some buttered asparagus" Her eyes went wide as I told her my order, Edward just chuckled. "Oh, and a coke with dinner please."

"Sure." She said

"Sweetheart, should you really have caffeine?" Edward asked me sounding concerned.

Becka looked confused.

"Edward, it's fine I haven't had any today and the doctor said 20 ounces a day is okay." I told him.

"But the baby..."

"Will be fine. I promise." I told him. Becka's eyes went wide as she looked down at my stomach and back up to me. Her disappointed expression changed to a forced smile when she caught me looking at her.

"And for you?" She asked Edward.

"I'll have the New York Strip, medium rare, with a side of maple whipped sweet potatoes and I'll have a coke with dinner also." He handed the menus to the waitress who left with a silent goodbye.

"So, do you want to find out what we're having?" Edward asked.

"Yes, Alice would shoot me if I didn't. She's so excited to shop." I chuckled. "What about you?"

"Yes, I was hoping you'd want to know. What are you hoping for?"

"I'm not sure, I'd be happy with either, as long as he or she is happy and healthy." Edward nodded his agreement.

The rest of diner was filled with comfortable conversations, we learned about each others lives, and friends and family. He told me all about the crazy thing his brothers have done in the past, and I told him about my shopaholic friends.

Becka came back asking if we wanted anything for dessert and my mouth started to water at the sight of their desserts.

"Bella? See something you like?" Edward chuckled. I bit my lip and nodded. "Well I'm not going to deny you or our child your craving." I got a big smile on my face and looked up at Becka.

"I'll have a chocolate covered peanut butter mousse." I told her.

"Anything for you?" She asked Edward, still flirting with him.

"Just an extra spoon." She sighed and walked away. I couldn't help but giggle. "What?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "Do you not realize the effect you have on women?" I asked him.

"Apparently not, why?"

"Our waitress has been shamelessly flirting with you all night." I told him

"So. You're the one I'm here with, and you're the one I _want_ to be with." I smiled.

"Well, she doesn't seem to care. Even after all the baby talk, she's still eye fucking you." I put my hand over my mouth and my eyes widened. Edward let out a gut busting laugh, getting several looks our way. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that, it sorta slipped out." I told him as the blood rushed to my face.

"It's okay, it was kinda sexy." He leaned closer too me. "You getting all jealous, and then those dirty words coming from the sweet sexy mouth." _HOLY SHIT! I think I just soaked my panties. Edward likes dirty talk. Store that away for the future._

My eyes widened again and he winked. I opened my mouth to say something else but our dessert was placed in between us.

Dessert was perfectly delicious.

Edward paid quickly and held my hand as we walked out of the restaurant.

"Are you up for more, or are you getting tired?" He asked me while waiting at the valet booth.

"I'm good." I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Great." He smiled and squeezed my hand.

Edward drove around and pulled up to the New Amsterdam Theater. I turned to him and gasped.

"A Broadway play!?" I said quickly.

"Is this okay? Mary Poppins is showing. It was my mothers favorite movie growing up. I watched it with her often."

"This is wonderful Edward! I've always wanted to see a Broadway musical! Thank you!" He shot me his knee weakening crooked smile and got out of the car as the valet opened my door. I felt under dressed, but it was a Disney musical, so I didn't worry about stuck up old ladies giving me the stink eye.

Edward had gotten us the best seats right up front in the orchestra section. The show was wonderful, and the singing was perfect. I had a great time and Edward never let go of my hand. After the show Edward insisted on buying me a program and t shirt to remember our first date by, I agreed only if he got one too, which of course he did.

On the way back to my apartment Edward and I held hands over the center consul, we drove in comfortable silence. Edward walked me up to my door and I wanted his lips on mine so bad it hurt.

"I had a wonderful time tonight Edward, Thank you"

"The pleasure was all mine Bella, thank you for coming with me." I nodded and bit my bottom lip. His eyes flickered from my eyes to my lips and back again. My heart raced as I saw him inching closer to me. I closed the distance and touched my lips to his.

Edwards hand cupped my cheek while the other one was place on the small of my back. I ran my hands up his chest feeling every ripple underneath his shirt. I was about to deepen the kiss when my phone went off, telling me I had a new text message.

I pulled away muttering an apology and flipped open my phone.

_Stop making out with your sexy baby daddy and get in here! We want details! - A_

I sighed. I looked up at Edward. "Alice?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. "I better let you go then. Goodnight Bella." He brought his lips to mine one last time.

"Goodnight Edward."

"I'll call you tomorrow." I nodded and watched him walk away from me. _Damn you Tinkerbell and your nosy ways!_

I walked into the apartment where Alice and Rose were standing dangerously close. "Were you guys spying!?" They both answered with mischievous grins.

"Well... how'd it go?" Rose asked.

"Great." I said dreamily. "Would have been better if Tinkerbell here wouldn't have texted me!" I said pointing to Alice.

"Sorry, I was too desperate to wait! We have to live vicariously through you." I just rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch, waiting for the interrogation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I hope that was up to your satisfaction!!**

**Mitchell's steakhouse is real. It's in Columbus and a few other locations, and it's a really fancy place. I've only been there once and the food was to die for! The meal they ordered would cost around $115 before the tip, so it's outrageous, but so good!**

**Please review.**

**I want to know what you think... Baby Cullen boy or girl?? We'll find out soon, so vote now!.**


	8. VOTE!

**VOTE**

**Okay, sorry this isn't an update, but I can't write the next chapter yet.**

**The next chapter Edward and Bella find out what they are having, but I didn't get that many votes and I'm still conflicted. **

**So please tell me what you want.**

**Twins? Boy and girl, two boys, two girls?**

**Boy**

**or**

**Girl?**

**Help me out and I'll be able to write the next chapter!!**


	9. AN

**I know, I'm mean. But I wanted you guys to know that I'm not gone, and I have not forgotten about my stories. Life has just thrown us a few curve balls. My sister might have to go to a Chicago Clinic for her constant Migraine, She's only 18 and this was supposed to be her senior year, she's also legally blind, so lets just say there's been lots of stress on that side of the family.**

**And my daughter some how got lice... eww. So we've had to deal with that and still dealing. So my mind is not in the writing mode right now.**

**I did want to tell everyone about my best friends story she just started. I'm her beta and I want all my readers to do me a favor and go read and review it for her. It's called decision here's the link**

**http://www**** (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/4996900/2/**

**So please check it out for me. And I'm sorry about my stories, I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for understanding.**

**~Nichol**


	10. Chapter 8

**Sorry this took so long, some things are better, some aren't I've been reading some of my books that I've bought over the last year at my husbands request. I've really got into a few of them The Sookie Stackhouse books by Charalaine Harris is really good. And The Riley Jensen Guardian Novels by Keri Arthur are amazing and SEXY!! Check them both out!! So thats another reason I've been gone.**

**Here's the chapter you've been waiting for. I'm sorry if I keep jumping around, but the good stuff won't come till later in her pregnancy so I don't want to drag it out. Enjoy!**

**FYI: This is not Beta'd. Sorry I have two screaming kids running around who need a nap, so I don't have time to reread this.**

**Chapter 8**

I am now six months pregnant and I'm as big as a house! Alice and Rose keep telling me thats it's normal and that I look beautiful, but I think their just saying that to keep me from crying all the time. My hormones have seriously done a number on me. One second I'm all happy as a clam and the next I'm bawling because I ran out of decaffeinated tea. Today was one of the bad days.

"Holly hell, this kid is going to be a soccer star." I complain as I walk into our shared living room.

"Bella, it's getting cramped in there, she just wants to stretch out." Alice tells me.

"How are you so sure it's a girl? And how does she not have enough room? LOOK AT ME!"

"Hun, calm down. Alice knows it's a girl because she's Alice. And for the thousandth time, you're not that big." Exclaimed Rose.

"Well, today we'll find out if Alice is right." I told them

"Never bet against me Bella." Alice said

"Yeah yeah." I said rolling my eyes.

"So Bella, you came in pretty late last night, how was the date?" Asked Rose.

I sighed and sat in between them. "It was wonderful. Edward acts like I'm the other girl in the room. His touches and kisses makes my pulse race and my breath to catch. It's unbelievable how he treats me, like I'm the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. I don't get it, look at me!"

"Bella, you're carrying his child that right there gives you beauty point no other woman can have. Plus he's in love with you, how else would he act or look at you?" Alice said

"Ali, I doubt he's in love with me, it's only been a few months."

"Bells, you've spent almost everyday with him since you're first date, you honestly can't tell us you're not in love with him?" Rose asked me.

"I don't know. I feel so much when I'm around him, but it's so confusing. I want to believe he's sincere, but what if he's only acting this way because I'm pregnant? What would of happened if the pregnancy didn't happen, would he still feel the same?"

"Bella, he was looking for you for a whole month before you found him! He was going crazy not knowing where to find you, driving everyone around him insane." Rose told me.

"How do you know that?" I asked her.

"Emmett told me."

"Emmett? Edwards brother?" Her lips formed a big smile and she nodded.

"He came by here looking for Edward one day, and it took all I had to not jump him right there in the door way. He asked me out to dinner and I talk to him every night." She said dreamily.

"How long has this been happening?" Alice asked

"Just a few weeks. But don't worry, we make sure to use protection, no need for another baby Cullen just yet."

I felt the tears form in my eyes. She might not have meant it as a jab at my forgetfulness, but it hurt non the less.

"Shit Bella, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry." She pulled me into a hug and soothed my back.

"I know...-gasp-... I don't...-hiccup-... know...-gasp-... why I'm crying."

"It's just the hormones bells, you need to calm down Edward will be here any minute to take you to your appointment." Alice said rubbing my back. "Come on, lets go fix your make up."

I pulled myself off the couch and Alice led me into my bathroom. I patted a cool wash cloth on my face and she redid my eye liner and mascara. The doorbell rang just as I was calming down.

"Bella, Edwards here." Rose called from the living room. I took a deep breath and left my room with Alice following me.

"Hey." I said softly.

"Bella, you look beautiful." He said as I neared him. He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. "Are you ready?" I nodded my head and grabbed my shoes and purse.

"You call us as soon as you know! I mean it Bella, I want to go shopping today!" Alice said as we walked out the door, causing both Edward and I to chuckle.

He held my hand all the way to the elevator and down to the garage, never saying a word. When we reached his car he opened my door, but before I could get in he pulled me to him.

"I can't go another minute with out feeling your lips on mine." Without giving me a chance to respond his lips were on mine and moving in a rhythm that was rushed, like a starving man who just got his favorite food. I responded just as strongly. Kissing Edward was one of the best feelings, when his tongue swept my lips I instantly opened them for him. We battled for dominance, him winning after he brought my bottom lip in his mouth and sucked and nibbled. All coherent thoughts left my brain and he easily explored my mouth. He broke the kiss earlier than I would have liked, but we both needed to breathe.

"God Bella, I'll never get tired of kissing you." He whispered against my lips.

"Good, because I'll never get tired of kissing you either." I leaned forward and pecked him once and slid into the car, leaving him wanting more. He closed my door and walked to the drivers side and settled in his seat, after some adjustments of course. I had to smile at the reaction I'd caused.

The ride to my doctors was quiet, we held hands and listened to the radio. When we arrived Edward made no move to get out of the car. He turned towards me and took a deep breath. I looked at him slightly confused.

"Edward?"

"Bella, I have something for you. I've had it for a while but I think now might be the perfect time to give it to you." He reached across my lap and pulled a box out of the glove department. "It's not much, but I want you to know that I'm so happy to have you in my life, and I'm happy it's you carrying my child." He handed me the box and I opened it.

Inside was a beautiful bracelet with a mother and child inside a heart. There was a small diamond at the bottom. It was beautiful. I felt Edward's thumb brush my cheek before I felt the tears. I looked up and him with a smile.

"It's beautiful Edward. I love it." I leaned forward and kissed him, it was soft and short. He pulled the bracelet from the box and clasped it around my left wrist. We both stared at it for another moment then found each others lips again.

"Come on, we don't want to be late." I wiped my eyes for the hundredth time today and stepped out of the car with Edwards assistance.

We only had to wait a few minutes till my name was called. I was lying on the doctors bench with my shirt up to expose my growing belly when the doctor walked in.

"Hello Miss Swan, and how are you feeling today?" asked Dr. Shultz.

"A little emotional, but thats normal right?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Thats very normal. So are you two ready to see your baby?

"Yes." Edward and I answered together.

"Okay, lets get started." He sat down at the machine and pulled out the senor and gel. "Now this will be a little cold." He poured some on my belly and I gasped at it's coolness. Edward took my hand as the Doctor placed the sensor on my belly.

"Okay, if you see here, thats the baby's head." He pointed to the head and my eyes formed more tears. There was a nose, and tiny little lips, and eyes. It was overwhelming. The baby was moving around and we watch the baby suck its thumb. I looked up at Edward and he also had unshed tears in his eyes. He squeezed my hand tighter and both looked back at the screen.

"Lets turn on the sound so you can hear your baby's heart beat" He flicked a button and the room filled with thumps.

"Um, is it supposed to be that fast?" I asked.

"Yes, thats the sign of a healthy baby." Dr, Shultz answered.

"Is that Bella's heartbeat too? It's really fast." Edward asked.

"No, we should hear hers too." He paused and Edward and I looked at each other "I wonder." He moved the sensor around. "Well I'll be."

"What?" We asked together.

"Two heartbeats."

"What?" I asked

"Twins?" Edward asked.

"Yup, twins. Two healthy babies. Would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes." I said My heart was racing as fast as the babies were. Babies... Twins... Oh... My... God.

"Lets see here, It looks like this one is a little larger, which is normal in twins. Move your legs little one. There we go. Miss Swan, Mr Cullen, say hello to your son."

"A boy? We're going to have a son?" Edward was beaming with pride. "And the other?"

"Is slightly smaller than normal, but don't worry she'll probably be a healthy thing, even if she has to fight for some room."

"A girl?" I asked

"Yup, one boy, one girl. Congratulations." My tears fell from my eyes and I pulled Edward down to my lips.

"I love you Bella." He said as he kissed me. I felt stars exploding behind my eye lids and his kiss became stronger, showing me how happy he was. I knew that moment that Rose was right. I was in love with Edward Cullen, and I was having twins, his twins. Nothing could ruin this day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I hope this was good. I've known what I wanted to do for a while, but haven't gotten around to write it. I was surprised at how many of you wanted twins, I was very happy. Please review. Until next time.**

**~Nichol**


	11. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry I haven't written in so long. I just have had no inspiration lately. But I have not forgotten my stories, and I'll try to update fast. I can't promise anything. Especially since it's summer! Bunch of birthday party and mini vaycay's planned!**

**Okay, so once again, not beta'd. Sorry.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

I couldn't stop pacing around the room. Back and forth from one end of the living room to another.

"Dude, sit the fuck down you're wearing a hole into the carpet!" Emmett yelled.

"I can't help it. I'm too nervous. What if the baby's under developed? Or their's something wrong with him?" I responded franticly.

"Him? I thought you were finding out today?" He asked

"We are, but I don't feel comfortable calling my child and "it". What time is it?"

"only 5 minutes later than the last time you asked. Why are you so nervous? You've seen Bella almost every day over the last few months. Unless... Did something happen last night?" He asked, suddenly seeming very interested in my life.

"No Emmett, we didn't have sex. We're taking it slow."

"Slow!? Fuck Edward, you already knocked her up. It's not like thing could get worse!"

I grabbed the first thing that I could reach and chucked it at his head, he was lucky it was only a pillow. "Shut up Emmett. Auuuggg. I can't stay here any longer. I'm leaving."

"Call me and let me know if I'm going to have a niece or nephew! " He hollered as I walked out the door.

I was only a little early. I didn't want to seem too eager, but I couldn't wait any longer to see Bella. I decided I was going to give her the bracelet today before her appointment. I took the scenic route to Bella's apartment to give me a little more time, I was still a little early, but better that than late.

Bella looked beautiful, as always. And the kiss we shared was amazing. The drive was quiet, but that was okay. I kept myself calm on the way. I'd never given Bella anything other than flowers, she insisted she hated anyone spending money on her. So Here I was, sitting in the parking lot like an idiot while she waited for me to say something.

"Edward?"

Deep breath "Bella, I have something for you. I've had it for a while but I think now might be the perfect time to give it to you." I reached across her lap and pulled the box out of the glove department. "It's not much, but I want you to know that I'm so happy to have you in my life, and I'm happy it's you carrying my child."I handed her the box and held my breath as she opened it.

"It's beautiful Edward. I love it." I released the breath I was holding as she leaned across the center counsel and kissed me.

"Come on, we don't want to be late" I said softly as she wiped some tears from her eyes. I helped her out of the car and into the Doctors office. We didn't have to wait long, see, being early has it's advantages.

"Hello Miss Swan, and how are you feeling today?" Dr. Shultz asked her.

"A little emotional, but thats normal right?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Thats very normal. So are you two ready to see your baby?"

"Yes." We answered together.

"Okay, lets get started." He sat down at the machine and pulled out the senor and gel. "Now this will be a little cold." He poured some gooey stuff on her belly and she gasped. I took her hand as the Doctor placed the sensor on her belly.

"Okay, if you see here, thats the baby's head." Dr. Shultz Pointed to the head. It was a little hard to see, but the more I focused the more I saw. I could see the outline of it's face and then the baby started sucking it's thumb. I couldn't help the tears that flooded my eyes. My child, _our child_ This made it more real. I looked down at Bella and she was the state I was in. I squeezed her hand tighter and we both looked back at the screen.

"Lets turn on the sound so you can hear your baby's heart beat" He flicked a button and the room filled with thumps.

"Um, is it supposed to be that fast?" Bella asked.

"Yes, thats the sign of a healthy baby." Dr, Shultz answered.

"Is that Bella's heartbeat too? It's really fast." Edward asked.

"No, we should hear hers too." He paused and Edward and I looked at each other "I wonder." He moved the sensor around. "Well I'll be."

"What?" We asked together.

"Two heartbeats."

"What?" Bella asked

"Twins?" I asked.

"Yup, twins. Two healthy babies. Would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes." Bella said. I couldn't believe we were having twins.

"Lets see here, It looks like this one is a little larger, which is normal in twins. Move your legs little one. There we go. Miss Swan, Mr Cullen, say hello to your son."

"A boy? We're going to have a son?" I asked. My face lit up with pride. "And the other?"

"Is slightly smaller than normal, but don't worry she'll probably be a healthy thing, even if she has to fight for some room."

"A girl?" Bella asked

"Yup, one boy, one girl. Congratulations." Bella's tears fell from her eyes and pulled me down to her lips.

"I love you Bella." I whispered and kissed her again. I didn't want to let her go This day couldn't get any better.

"I love you too Edward." Okay, it just got better. A throat cleared and I reluctantly removed my lips from Bella's.

"Sorry Doc." I said

"No problem. I just have other patients and I wanted to see if you had any questions for me before you leave?" We both shook our head and the Doc gave us plenty of photos for us and our friends of our two bundles of Joy.

We Walked out of the office hand in hand and headed out to the car. Once inside we took time to call everyone. Bella called Alice and Rose first.

"WELL!?" Alice shrieked into the speaker phone.

"What?" Bella asked innocently.

"Come on... Am I right? Are you having a girl?"

"Yes." Answered Bella followed by ear piercing screams from Rose and Alice. "And a boy" She said loudly. The screaming stopped immediately.

"Excuse me?" Rose asked.

"And a boy." Bella repeated.

"You're having TWINS!? No wonder you're so huge!" Rose said.

"Hey! You said I was the normal size!"

"Oh honey, I love you, but your belly was getting big, I knew you weren't getting fat I just didn't want to scare you or depress you."

"Yeah, whatever. Alice, Are you there?"

"Yeah. Sorry just looking up baby stores on-line. I have to know all the best places to shops for my niece and nephew! Hurry home so we can go!"

"Yes Ma'am. Bye girls."

"Bye Alice, Rose." I added.

"Bye Bella, Edward." They said together.

"Time to call your family." Bella said handing me the phone. I punched in Em's number on Bella's cell and he answered on the 3rd ring.

"Emmett's whorehouse client or employee?"

"What the fuck Emmett?" I heard Jasper yell in the background.

"Is that how you answer all your unknown callers?" I asked

"Pretty much. If I don't scare them away, then they must know me. Keeps the telemarketers away. So, Niece or nephew?"

"Both." I answered

"Huh?" He asked.

"Twins you nitwit. Bella's having twins. Jasper said.

"OH! Cool. So you going to name them after me?"

"Yes Emmett, we're going to have little Emmett and Emmetta" Bella Answered him.

"Oooh, feisty. I like it. No seriously. I was thinking Emmett and Emily. What do you think? It might get confusing having two Emmett's, but the little Em can go by Em or whatever middle name you chose."

"Oh, you mean we, the parents, get to chose the middle name? How nice of you to let us." I said rolling my eyes.

"No prob bro." He replied.

"Good bye Emmett, bye Jasper." I didn't wait for another smart ass response I just hung up.

"Well that was interesting." Bella said.

"Yeah, well I should probably get you back before Alice rips me a knew one." The ride back was filled with comfortable silence and smiles. I opened her door and helped her out. We walked into the lobby of her building and I pulled her into my side and kissed her forehead.

"Bella?" We both turned around, Bella mostly hidden by me.

"Jake?" She whimpered and froze.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I know, how horrible of me huh!? Update and leave you with such a big cliffy... well, I have to keep you coming back for more somehow right!?**

**Now REVIEW!! ---- **


	12. Chapter 10

**I know right? I'm horrible! I got hooked on Second life, then started reading books again, and now, almost a year later, I'm FINALLY updating my story! Well, hopefully it's good!**

**BPOV**

"Jake" I whispered. Oh my god, he found me. I clutched Edwards arm and tried to hide myself behind him.

"Bella, It's been a long time." Jake said.

"There's a reason for that Jake. You're not supposed to be anywhere near me." I replied barely above a whisper.

"Ah, come on now baby. You know I never meant it." Jake turned to Edward, plastered a big smile on his face, and stuck out his hand. "Hi, I'm Jake, Bella's Fiancée."

I felt Edward stiffen and I couldn't take it anymore. "Jake, we are not together anymore! I don't know how many times I've had to tell you that!" Jakes eyes widened, he was staring at my belly.

"You're pregnant… I'm going to be a daddy" He said in amazement.

"Like Hell." Edward said behind me.

"Jake I haven't seen you in over 11 months. You're crazy if you think I would be pregnant with your child. Edwards the father. Not you. Now you need to leave or I'm calling the police." Edward took my hand and tried to pull me around Jake and to the elevator.

"If you think you're going to get away from me that easily sweetheart, you have another thing coming." Jake growled as I passed him. He had a grip on me arm, and He kept squeezing till I let out a little noise.

"You let go of her right now." Edward said firmly. He gripped Jakes forearm and squeezed it till my arm was released. "You will stay away from us. I'm a very powerful man in this town, you don't want to cross me again. I better not see you in my sights again." Edward let go of Jakes arm and led me towards the elevator, blocking my view so I couldn't look back.

Once we got onto the elevator, and the doors closed, Edward pulled me into his arms and held me close. I was shaking and tears were flowing down my cheeks. "It's ok baby, it'll be ok."

"How? He found me! I've tried so hard to keep hidden… How did he find me?"

The elevator dinged and Edward led me to my apartment. Once inside I came face to face with Rose cuddled with Emmett, and Alice sitting on Jaspers lap. They were all watching a movie, but turned their attention to us when we walked in. I envied them, they were able to enjoy their life without looking over their shoulder all the time, looking for the dark spot in their past… Now that dark spot has come back. My eyes started to water again, and the shaking got worse. The only thing keeping me upright was Edwards hold on me.

"Oh my god, Bella, what's wrong?" Alice said bolting off Jaspers lap and running towards me.

"Jake found her." Edward said.

"What?" Rose asked as Alice gasped. I nodded my head. "What are we going to do?"

"There's no 'we' Rose. I'm not going to uproot your lives again! I'll just go back home. My dad will be happy." I said

"Bella" Edward said softly. I looked up at him, and he looked hurt. "There is a we, you me and our babies. I'm not letting you handle this on your own." His hand came up to cup my cheek. "My building has the best security, and plenty of room for you and the babies." My eyes widened, was he really asking me… "Will you move in with me Bella? Let me take care of you." He touched his forehead to mine and whispered "Don't leave me my love."

Words escaped me, all I could do was nod. After everything I'd been through in the past, and now I have this wonderful man in my life. "I love you Bella"

"I love you too Edward." He kissed me softly. Holding me.

"Lets go get you packed." He took my hand and we went to my room. It didn't take long to pack what I would need to stay at Edwards. The only clothes I could wear were maternity, and I was outgrowing the current size I was in. I only took two bags of stuff out of my room. Alice and Rose were waiting for me.

"We're going to go shopping in a few days." Rose said. "I know you don't like it, but it'll take your mind off things, plus you're going to need some bigger shirts as your belly gets bigger, which I suspect will be very soon" She said with a smile. She hugged me, then Alice pushed her way to me.

"God, you'd think you were moving across the country with how we're acting!" She said the giggled. "Call us everyday. We'll come over soon. We've gotta start buying baby stuff for your little nudgers"

"Bye guys. I'm sure I'll see you soon." I looked towards the other Cullen men. "Take care of them in my absence." They both nodded their heads.

"And you Edward, take care of our Bella, or these babies will be the only kids you ever have." Rose threatened. Alice snorted, I giggled, the boys were laughing and Edward looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

'Don't worry Rose, I plan to take great care of her." He ushered me out of the apartment waving goodbye to my friends. Once the door was shut, Edward leaned forward and whispered into my ear "Remind me never to piss that girl off!"

I couldn't keep the laughter from escaping. We took the elevator down to the lobby, which was thankfully Jacob free. I was able to take my first calming breath when we were in the car, headed towards Edwards house. Then I realized… I was moving in with Edward, there was no more dodging, no more escapes.

We were going to have sex again. Oh my god.

**I know, mean of me right? Well… You know I had to leave some what of a cliffy! Well, I'm sorry it's so short, but I'm running out of time. Kids need a nap, and the house needs cleaned. I figured something was better than nothing. Let me know what you thought. And any suggestions you think might help the story. Hugs and Kisses! ~Nichol**


End file.
